


Home to you

by bev_crusher1971



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU where Tony comes back, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: Gibbs had replaced Tony on his team. Didn't mean he didn't miss his terribly. Then one night he got a call from Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the new team but on the other hand I really really want Tony back. So I wrote this fluffy little something. 
> 
> Beta as always by my wonderful sister in crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69).

Gibbs looked around at the people sitting at his table. Fornell, still slightly hurt but already whining like a baby so he was on his way to recovery. Quinn, tough, no-nonsense. He thought back to what he did at the office. How he had put Torres' badge into McGee's former desk, hoping that he would accept it for he would be a good addition to his team. 

His team that was still missing Tony. Fiercly. Even though no one talked about him. At least not when Gibbs was in earshot. 

And he himself was still missing Tony. Sometimes, when he was laying alone in his bed at night, he replayed their last talk in his mind over and over again. Felt once more the strong body in his arms. For more than fifteen years, Tony had been by his side, protecting his six. For more than fifteen years, he had been his 2IC, his Senior Field Agent. His bosses had tried to take DiNozzo away from him on more than one occasion. Had sent the younger man off to sea until Gibbs had pulled some strings to get Tony back. For more than fifteen years, Anthony DiNozzo jr. had been his most valuable member of the team. Tony had stepped up when Gibbs had suffered from amnesia and without any objections he had stepped down again when Gibbs had finally gotten his shit together and had come back. Tony had refused again and again to be the leader of his own team though Gibbs knew that he would've been more than capable. 

And now he was gone. Off to see the world with his daughter. The daughter he had with Ziva David. It was as if even after her death, Ziva was still shoving it into his face. The fact that she had had what he himself had always desperately wanted and never dared to reach out for: Tony. 

It had taken him eight probies to realize that one guy simply wouldn't be enough to replace DiNozzo. But with Quinn and Torres he might do. They played poker til deep into the night. Until Tobias finally gave up and retreated to his couch. Until Quinn was barely able to keep her eyes open much longer. Until Torres had come in quietly and walked upstairs to the guestroom.

Until Gibbs' desire to go downstairs and stare at the place where he had seen Tony the last time vanished. Which it didn't. Which was why he was sitting in his basement about ten minutes later with a Bourbon in his hand, drinking and staring. 

“Did you ever tell him?” Tobias' voice broke the silence after he didn't know how long. 

“Tell him what, Tobias?” he asked quietly, surprised how tired he sounded, even to his own ears. 

“What you feel for him,” came the reply and now Gibbs heard the steps and the soft 'tock' of Fornell's crutch. 

“What do you think I feel for him?” Another sip of Bourbon, running down his throat, burning. 

“Come on, Jethro, don't think I'm stupid just because I don't play for that kind of team.”

With a scratching sound, Tobias pulled a second chair over the floor and sat down with a heavy sigh. “Everybody with eyes could see that you were head over heals for your golden boy.”

Gibbs snorted. “My golden boy?” he asked, “Where did you read that, Tobias?” Sip. Burn. 

For a while they remained quiet until Tobias broke the silence again. “He adored you, you know?” 

When Gibbs didn't say anything, Tobias continued, “Practically worshipped the ground you walked on. Your stupid rules … he knew them by heart. Worked after them. Hell, I think he lived after them.”

“Except rule No.12,” Gibbs grumbled. And damned, he hadn't wanted to let that one out. His hurt pride. The fact that Tony had actually slept with Ziva David. And even if it had been just once. It had been enough. Enough for Tony to now be a father. 

A father. He couldn't imagine anyone better suited for being a father. He closed his eyes tightly. The hand on his arm startled him only slightly. “You miss him, Jethro,” Tobias said softly. “Anyone with eyes can see that. And your whole team has suffered under your moods. Not to mention all the probies you scared off. Don't you think I can see beyond your facade? I've known you long enough now. Know that you liked him, too. More than liked him. He could have been the one to follow into Shannon's footsteps.”

“Tobias,” Gibbs warned him but he lacked the usual bite. Tobias simply laughed. 

“You're not his boss anymore, you know?” he then mentioned casually. 

“What?” Gibbs looked up, surprised about the unexpected comment. 

“If the fact that he worked for you might have been the problem, it is solved now. You're not his boss anymore.” 

For the first time, Gibbs didn't know what to say so he kept silent. With a knowing smile, Fornell got up and put a hand on Jethro's shoulder. “Just think about it, Jethro. I think you deserve this happiness, DiNotzo might give you.” Jethro smiled at the intentional misspelling of Tony's name. 

He stayed in the basement while Fornell slowly made his way upstairs, back to his beloved couch. 

~*~

His phone rang about an hour later. Sleepdrunk, Gibbs reached for it where it lay vibrating on the nightstand. 

“Yeah?” he asked with a heavy tongue, trying to get his fuzzy brain back online. 

“Hey, Boss,” a familiar voice rang in his ear and with jolt he sat upright. 

“Tony?” he asked stunned. 

“Yeah, I hope it's not too late to call,” Tony sounded tired and a little insecure. Gibbs' inner alarm went off, so he shuffled closer to the headboard and leaned against it. 

“No, it's okay. Tony where are you?” 

“Right now in London. Last stop before we come back home.”

“Home,” Gibbs murmured quietly. 

“Yeah, home to DC. I'm actually homesick now, can you imagine?” Tony laughed but to Gibbs the sound lacked humor. “You're barely fifteen years at one place and already you consider it home.”

“Need someone to pick you up from the airport?” Gibbs asked, in his head already planning how to get away from the office. 

“Nah,” Tony destroyed his plans with that single word, “I talked to Senior. He's coming to fetch us. But I was wondering if we could meet.” Tony's voice softened more and more. 

“Meet?” Gibbs repeated a little dumbfounded then he could feel a big grin forming on his face, “yeah, meeting would be great.”

“Great,” replied Tony and Gibbs could hear his grin, “great, that's …. yeah. Cool. I'll call you when I'm home, okay?”

“Okay,” Gibbs knew he sounded like a lovesick idiot but right now he couldn't care less. “night, Tony.”

“Good night, boss,” Tony answered and hung up. It was only when Gibbs had made himself comfortable in his bed again, that Tobias' words came back to him. 

'You're not his boss anymore.'

~*~

They met three days later in a little Café near the NCIS headquarter. Gibbs had told no one about his meeting, though if someone would have had asked him, he wouldn't have been able to tell why. Maybe he hadn't wanted to jinx it in case Tony would have backed out at last minute.

But he hadn't. So now Gibbs was lingering near the Café, not wanting to appear over-eager in being there first. He sighed in relief when he saw the tall figure of his former 2IC rounding the corner and entering the Cafè. Seconds later, Gibbs followed. 

Tony had chosen a desk that was strategically perfect, just as he was trained to do. With a smile, Gibbs stepped close. “Hey Tony,” he said softly. 

“Boss,” Tony replied and got up, giving him one of his radiant grins which had Gibbs missed terribly.

“Not anymore,” he answered with a smile of his own. Confusion dimmed the smile and Gibbs clarified, “I'm not your boss anymore, Tony.”

“Oh,” the younger man seemed irritated, then his smile returned and he continued, “that means I can do this.”

Without a warning, Tony reached for him and pulled him in a tight embrace, pressing his body as close to Gibbs' as possible. Jethro froze for a second then he hugged Tony back just as tight. “Looking good, DiNozzo,” he murmured into the younger man's neck, and Tony tightened his grip momentarily before releasing him. “You, too, boss.” There was an emphasis on 'Boss' that Jethro couldn't deny and he smiled. 

When they sat down, Gibbs noticed that Tony sat down as close to him as he could get away with. But he liked it. A lot to be precise. They ordered something to eat when the waitress came to their table and waited silently for the food to arrive, just gazing at each other, drinking in the other man's sight. When their drinks arrived – coffee for Gibbs, something fancy-shmanzy for Tony – the older man finally broke the silence.

“How was Europe?”

Tony smiled. “Amazing,” he answered, and it was as if a floodgate had been opened. Tony talked about their trips to Paris, then to Rome, Vienna, the Swiss Alps, Munich, Berlin, Amsterdam, London and finally Dublin, their last stop before they flew back to DC. Gibbs noticed that he not once mentioned Israel and left it at that. Knowing that Tony would talk about it when he felt ready. He talked through their dinner, only occasionally taking a bite and otherwise shoving his food around his plate. Gibbs had noticed almost immediately that Tony had lost weight. Nothing too drastically but noticeable for someone who knew the young man the way he did. He was still considering whether he liked it or not, when Tony asked, “So, how is my replacement?”

It hit Gibbs then that Quinn and Torres had been hired as replacement for Tony but that for him, Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo jr simply was irreplaceable. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“You can come back anytime. You know that, right?”

Tony looked thrown off for a moment but caught himself again pretty quick. 

“And give up all my newfound freedom? Nah!” He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and grinned. But it didn't reach his eyes. Gibbs noticed. He narrowed his eyes. 

“Tony, don't get me wrong,” he said carefully, “I'm really glad you're back but why *did* you come back? You could have stayed everywhere in the world and yet, here you are.”

Tony looked down at his plate where he was still skillfully rearranging his food without actually eating. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “and yet, here I am.” He raised his head again, avoided Gibbs gaze and stared out of the window. Gone was his boyish grin, replaced by a seriousness that was familiar to Jethro from working with him for so many years. 

“When I was in Isreal with Tali, I realized that this had been her home,” he began hesitantly, “a place where she had felt safe and protected and loved. Kids don't think about those things, they take them for granted as they should. And then I tried to remember how I had felt when I had been around her age. And all I could remember had been countless Hotels, room mates, nannys, foreign cooks who taught me their languages and told me stories about their countries. And after traveling through half of Europe, I suddenly knew, just knew, that I didn't want that for Tali. No child of mine should feel this …. disrooted. So I came home. To the only place I could think of as home. The only place *I* ever felt safe and protected. And even loved. A least a little.”

He emptied his coffee in one go and finally looked at Gibbs again. Looked him straight in the eye. “I came home to DC. To you.”

~*~

“To you.” 

The last two words hung in the air between them and for a moment Tony was afraid that he had gone too far. But he had promised himself in one of those long, lonely nights that he would tell Gibbs the truth when he met him again. Ziva's death had shown him that one never had enough time. He'd always thought that one day they might see each other again, talk about old times over a cup of coffee. Laugh about the foolish little fling they had, the one night they had shared. But this chance was gone now. Blown up by some idiot bastard. And he didn't want to miss out on even one more chance in his life. If that meant telling Gibbs about his feelings and – worst case – being let down easy, so be it. Then he had at least tried. 

But Gibbs was still quiet, simply staring at him with those incredibly blue eyes that had forced stronger men than him to his knees. He was prepared for everything. From an angry Gibbs to a cold Gibbs, best case scenario: Gibbs would tell him something like I'm really flattered, Tony, but … 

Nothing, absolutely nothing though could have prepared him for the strong hand that gently came down to rest on his.

“I'm glad you're back, Tony,” Gibbs murmured quietly, his gaze never once leaving his, “And you know that I would love to have you on my team again.” Tony's heart sank a little at that but then Gibbs continued, “But on the other hand if you would be back on my team, I couldn't do that.” With that he leaned even closer, so close that he could feel the older man's breath on his mouth when the insistent ringing of Gibbs' mobile disrupted the silence. 

With a curse, Gibbs moved back, and reached for it. “Gibbs,” he growled into the phone. Tony could just stare at him, thinking about what had almost happened mere moments ago. Gibbs listened, grunted every now and then and finally said, “Take McGee and Quinn and meet me there.”

He ended the call, looked hard and long at Tony. “I have to go.” He seemed to want to say something more but then he simply reached out, put his hand in Tony's neck, pulled him in and kissed him, short and sweet and intense. “I'll call you, Tony, okay?”

Tony nodded dazed and watched Gibbs go, touching his lips with his fingertips, smiling , and felt something like hope deep in his chest. 

~*~

“You look happy,” Fornell mentioned when Gibbs came in at two in the morning. 

“Do I?”, Gibbs grunted. He felt tired to the bone. The case had been a tough one and it had taken them almost three weeks to finally crack it open. Nineteen days to be precise. Now the perpetrator was safely behind bars, waiting for his trial, while the families could mourn their dead ones lost ones. Nineteen days in which his thoughts had returned to Tony again and again. Nineteen days in which he more than once wished to have the younger man at his side, watching his six, getting his unique insight of things. 

As soon as the murderer had been booked today, he had reached for his cellphone and had typed a message to Tony. 

'Dinner tomorrow night at my place. 8 sharp.'

The answer had come only seconds later. 

'Got it, Boss'

The answer had prompted the smile to appear on his face. A smile that apparently hadn't left until now. 

“Yes, you do,” Fornell replied, a suspicious frown on his face. “You look like the cat that got the canary.”

Gibbs had to laugh at that, and Fornell continued, “AND the cream, the way you laugh.”

Gibbs laughed even harder at that. Suddenly the frown of confusion turned to a gleeful smirk “It's DiNotzo, right? He's back and asked you on a date. Ha!” Fornell made a triumphant fistpump, and punched Gibbs' shoulder. “Way to go, you old dog. I knew that you had it in you.”

Gibbs stepped closer and absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder. “He didn't ask me, I asked him. And I need you out of the house tomorrow.”

The grin disappeared immediately and the frown returned. “What?”

Gibbs grabbed Tobias' shoulder and turned him to the couch. “I said I need you out of the house tomorrow night. Unless you wanna be here when Tony comes.” 

Fornell's eyes grew wide and involuntarily, he took a step back. “And watch you and your loverboy make out all night? No thank you, I'll pass.”

Gibbs grinned, feeling happy even though he was dead on his feet. 

“And now you should lie down, Jethro,” Fornell said unusually gentle, “or you'll be of no use to your Tony tomorrow. I take that you have the day off tomorrow?” Jethro nodded, and Tobias smiled. “Good. Very smart. Now, off you go. I'll even let you sleep in.”

It was when he was laying in his bed that Gibbs reached for his phone again to read Tony's short answer to his – honestly not very romantic – dinner invitation. But he had said yes. And that was the most important thing to Jethro at the moment. Smiling, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his cellphone still in his hand. 

~*~

Tony grinned at his cellphone the whole evening, ignoring the friendly teasing from his father, but loving the curious questions from his daughter. He sat dow on his couch, pulling her on his lap and showed her pictures from team gatherings, old hand-made drawings from Kate and pics he had taken at crime-scenes without Gibbs noticing. Without the blood of course. It hadn't taken her too long to call the silver-haired man in the pictures 'Uncle Gibbs', something that had amused Senior to no end. But Tony had a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he heard Tali say, “Abba,” and, “Uncle Gibbs.” 

He brought Tali to bed later that night, kissed her good-night and plugged the night-light in, seeing his father standing in the doorframe. He didn't close the door completely for Tali still had nightmares every now and then. Seeing the light in the hallway helped her calm down and go back to sleep faster. 

When he entered his living room again, Senior was already waiting for him, a glass of wine in his hand, one on the table and the rest of it in a decanter next to the glass. He raised one eyebrow. 

“Do we have something to celebrate?” he asked, and Senior simply smiled, leaned back and took a sip from his wine. When Tony sat down, he reached for his glass and tried the wine. He hummed, surprised. That was a good one. Could be one of his own but he wasn't too sure about it. 

“So,” Senior broke the silence after a few moments, “tomorrow night is your big date night?” 

Tony nodded, taking another sip. Then he took a deep breath, made himself comfortable against the back of his couch and enjoyed the taste. “I've been waiting so long for this chance,” he murmured, with his eyes closed. “And I won't let anybody come between us. Not society, not Director Vance, not one of the colleagues from the team.” He raised his head again and looked his father directly into the eyes. “Not even you.”

“Now why should I come between you and your man, Tony?” 

This surprised him. He leaned slightly forward. “So, you're okay with this?”

Senior laughed quietly. “Junior, Junior,” he said in that patronizing tone that Tony normally hated and usually answered with a sharp reply. But this time he was too curious what his father had to say so he remained silent. “The first time I saw you two together I saw how smitten you were with him. And he with you. Gibbs senior noticed it, too.”

“You knew Gibbs' father?”

His father nodded. “Yep. Nice old guy. Contacted me after we first met. He wanted to talk about the relationsship between his son and you. He saw right through you.” 

“Did he?” Tony smiled into his glass. He had liked that old man, had sometimes even wished his own childhood would have been a little more like Jethro's. When he'd died, he hadn't known what had hurt more ... the death itself or the fact that Gibbs had tried to keep it to himself.To not share the pain but to lock it up inside himself. It had been coincidence that he had found out. But he also had noticed the grateful shimmer in Gibbs' eyes when the older man had seen them arrive, him, Ducky, Abbs, McGee, Palmer, everyone. 

He startled slightly when his father put his hand on his knee. “He is a good man,” he said softly, “he will be good for you.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Never thought I'd ever say that but … thank's, dad. It really means something to me.”

Senior reached up and tousled his perfectly styled hair gently. “You're welcome, Junior.”

Grinning, he shooed his father's hand away. “If everything goes the way I hope it will … don't expect me back before the morning.”

~*~

Gibbs saw Tony's car pull into his driveway, saw him get out and when he waited for the opening of the door, he was surprised when it didn't came. Quietly, he sneaked to the door and smiled as he saw Tony in front of his door, talking to himself for several moments until he finally raised the hand to knock. 

Gibbs went back to the kitchen and when the knock came, he shouted, “It's open, Tony.”

Tony walked in a little hesitantly, and it made something turn in Gibbs' stomach. He thought back to the times when the younger man simply strode in without worrying whether it was appropriate or not. He promised himself that Tony would get this old confidence back. Sooner rather than later. 

It took Tony a few seconds to join him in the kitchen and before he could think to much about it, Jethro leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Hey Tony, just in time.”

Jethro could see that he had taken Tony completely by surprise. His green eyes were opened wide and it looked almost comically. “You hungry?” he asked and Tony nodded. 

“No steak?” he then asked with a slight smile, and Gibbs grinned. 

“No,” he answered, “not today.” He turned back to his oven and pulled out the pot roast. “Today it's something special.” He gestured to the table and enjoyed Tony's gasp. 

“Boss, you've outdone yourself,” he murmured, and Gibbs could clearly hear the awe in his voice. Smiling, he replied, “It wasn't me.”

Tony seemed to think for a few moments, then a smile broke out on his face. “No!”, he exclaimed, then he laughed loud. “Fornell?”

Gibbs nodded with a big smile on his own. “Guy knows a thing or two when it comes to wooing.”

Tony's laughter stopped abruptly. “What did you just say?”

No time like now, Gibbs thought as he repeated, “Wooing.” He stepped a little closer to Tony, watching for any signs of unease in the younger man's posture and when there were none, he continued, “I'm tired of playing games, Tony. Tobias made me see what I've known deep down for a very long time now.” Another step closer, and they were almost chest to chest. 

“And what is that?” Tony asked huskily and Gibbs shivered when he felt the warm breath of his former 2IC on his mouth. Another quick kiss and Jethro smiled inwardly when Tony just stared at him. 

“Dinner's getting cold,” he finally mentioned and turned to the table, his inner smile showing on the outside, too, when he heard a murmured “Bastard!”

~*~

Dinner was a pleasant affair. They talked, laughed and when there was a little pause, it was never uncomfortable. When they were finished, they cleared the table together, cleaned the dishes, and afterwards they sat on the couch with a nice glass of Whiskey in hand while the fire crackled in the fireplace. 

“This is nice,” Tony sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet whisper of the flames and the slow burn of the alcohol running down his throat. 

Jethro was still walking around in the living room and suddenly music filled the space. Surprised Tony opened his eyes again. “Phil Collins?” he asked. This was something he hadn't expected from his former boss. Gibbs sat down next to him, so close that their legs were touching. Gibbs simply shrugged. 

“Just a CD Tobias gave me and told me to play it. Said it might help with the mood.”

Now Tony sat up again. He felt again the same nervous energy running through his bones he had felt after their meeting in the Café. “Boss, what is all this?”

He made a gesture with his hand, encompassing the whole scenario. And when the music changed to another slow song, this time from Peter Gabriel, he got a feeling where this was headed. But he needed to hear it from Gibbs before his mind ran away with wild guesses. 

“Told Fornell I'm not good at this,” Gibbs grunted, staring down at his hands before he emptied his Bourbon in one go. 

“Good at what?” Tony asked back. He watched him taking a deep breath, then he put the glass down, moved closer and closer until he was just millimetres from Tony away. 

“I say this just once, Tony, and then you can decide whether you want this or not, okay?”

Tony nodded, slightly breathless from the proximity of the man he'd wanted for so many years. 

“I want you, DiNozzo,” Gibbs whispered, and Tony's heartbeat tripped a beat. He wanted to answer but Gibbs gently laid a finger on his lips. “No, wait. Hear me out. I don't want a one-night stand, don't want to be another carve in your bedpost. I want you all or nothing, no holds barred. You get me? I want you and your little girl to one day move in with me. I want everything from you and with you. I won't lie to you, I'm not an easy man to love,” at this Tony snorted and promptly received a head-slap with the other hand while the finger still rested on his mouth. “I am not,” he repeated but this time he smiled a little. “When we do this, when you're with me, you have to know that you will be the last one I'll ever gonna love.” The free hand returned to Tony's head, this time to give it a gentle caress. The music changed to 'Still loving you' from the Scorpions and Tony found it oddly fitting. “The day you left, you told me you've never been anybody's everything before.” Tony's eyes widened in surprise. He remembered that? “But you were wrong, Tony. You've been my everything for many years now. So. You think you're up to it?”

Gibbs removed his finger and sat back slightly, watching him wearily. For a moment Tony was stunned, just gazed at the man in front of him, taking in every detail. He looked at the hair that was more white than grey nowadays, took in every little wrinkle around this beautiful blue eyes, the mouth that could bark orderes and murmur endearments. And felt wonderful when it touched his. The wide shoulders were next and before his inner eye he could see Tali falling asleep there being carried by Gibbs. Strong hands that could fight and caress, that could break bones and comfort frightened children. Long legs that could still run faster than a lot of men half his age. 

Billy Idol sang about 'Eyes without a face' when Tony finally moved. Slowly, he inched closer, moved until he straddled those strong legs he had admired only seconds before. Carefully, he put his hands on Gibbs' cheeks and caressed the strong jaw, let his fingers dance over the eyebrows, and smiled when he felt Jethro's hands on his waist, steadying him while pulling him just that little bit closer. “I love you, boss,” Tony mumbled, staring intently into Gibbs' eyes, willing him to believe, “and I've wanted you for so long that it's not even funny anymore.”

Then he kissed him, and moaned happily when he felt the older man kissing him back. The next hour went by in a blur. Somehow they managed to move from the (really comfortable couch) to Jethro's bed which took a lot of maneuvering from Gibbs and some painful contact from Tony's side with several corners, walls and furniture. But it was all worth it when he finally FINALLY had the older man underneath him, his for the taking. First of all the terrible clothes had to go, he decided and simply kissed the grunts and laughter away when he stripped Gibbs with more haste than finesse. When he had him stripped down to his boxers, he tore his own clothes way, leaned over Jethro again and lowered himself until they were skin to skin. 

~*~

It was heaven, Gibbs decided. Pure and simple. Feeling Tony on top of him, all those gloriously naked skin over muscles and sinews. Skin he was allowed to touch, to kiss, to bite, to caress. He grabbed the younger man and rolled them over, enjoying the gasp this move elicited. 

Then he leaned down and kissed him with all the hunger he felt. Felt Tony's hard erection against his own and instinctively he began to move against him. 'I want to know what love is' sang Foreigner down in the living-room, and Gibbs laughed softly. He knew it. Knew it now, with this amazing man beneath him, giving himself to him, kissing him, loving him for heaven's sake. His mind shortcircuited when clever fingers began to play with his nipples, pinching and caressing them alternately. “God, Tony, yes,” he panted, tearing his mouth away from Tony's and the younger man took the chance and closed his lips around the nipple that was currently not tortured by his fingers. 

“Skin,” Tony murmured and moved his free hand down to Gibbs' cock that was still trapped in his boxers, tenting it almost obscenely. “I need to feel you. Need to know this is not just another dream.”

Quickly, both their underwear joined the rest of their clothes on the floor, and when their cocks touched for the first time, Jethro knew that he wouldn't last long. No way, nu-uh, no ma'am. Tony felt much too good. Gasping he pushed against Tony's hardness again and again, pushing them closer and closer to the edge and when he knew that it was only a matter of seconds, he gripped Tony's hair, drew his head back and kissed him with as much tenderness as he was feeling inside. 

And with a shout Tony came. 

~*~

He had expected everything when he'd felt Jethro's hand in his hair, pulling his head back but not this extraordinary gentleness. As if Tony was the most precious thing in the whole world and this feeling of being worshipped made him come so hard that he saw black dots dancing in his vision. When an answering warmth covered his still twitching cock, he moaned helplessly, savouring this moment of complete and utter bliss. 

Very slowly, Gibbs slid down until he was resting next to him and almost on their own volition, his arms closed around the older man, pulling him close, seeking his mouth. Sharing tender kisses, little pecks, they enjoyed their afterglow while Michael Jackson promised 'I just can't stop loving you'. 

Jethro rested his head on Tony's shoulder, entangled his legs in his, and held him tight. Absentmindedly, Tony carded his fingers through his sweat-damp hair. He knew that sooner or later they would have to get up and get clean but he was far too comfortable right now to consider moving. 

“We should get up,” Gibbs murmured after a while whilst OMD worshipped the 'Maid of Orleans' downstairs. “Yes,” Tony acknowledged, “we really should.” And didn't move. 

~*~

Sunlight was pouring in through the windows when Tobias opened the door to Gibbs' house and limped inside. Soft music was coming from the kitchen, and he could hear the tenor of Tony's voice singing along to some love song. He smiled. He really had hoped that his old friend would pull the stick out of his ass and let the young man in. Apparently, he finally had. 

As quiet as he could manage, he limped to the kitchen and peeked around the corner. What he saw, made him smile even bigger. Tony was standing at the stove dressed in one of Jethro's awful shirts with said Jethro behind him, hugging him from behind, swaying slightly to the music. Hm, apparently Jethro had decided to put on Tony's shirt for he didn't know a single thing the Marine owned that would look that good. Jethro pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's ear and suddenly said, “If you want to join us for breakfast, all you have to do is ask, Tobias.”

He jerked, and laughed when Gibbs turned around to him with a grin he had never seen before. Happy, carefree. Those were the first words that ran trough his mind and he limped closer to the table and dropped himself on one of the chairs. “So, you two lovebirds defiled my couch last night?”

With a question apparent in his eyes, Tony turned to Gibbs who only shook his head. “To be honest, we managed to only defile my bed. But if you want to, we can work our way up to *my* couch the next time.”

Tobias could feel how he blanched at that but a friendly laughter from Gibbs told him that it had only been a joke. “Very funny, Jethro,” he grumbled. And was surprised when suddenly a plate was put in front of him. A plate with pancakes, scrambled eggs and a dark toast. He looked up into Tony's green eyes. “Enjoy,” the young man simply said. Then he put a second plate on the table and Gibbs sat down. Tony gave him a peck on the neck and murmured, “I'm going to get dressed. Senior didn't expect me for breakfast, but I think Lunch with him and Tali would be nice. And I'm sure they're both bursting with curiosity. See you tomorrow?” 

Gibbs just nodded and dug into his breakfast while Tony made his way upstairs, whistling something Tobias knew but didn't recognize right now. A few minutes later, Tony came back down, dressed impeccably as always. If one could ignore the shirt. 

Before he left, he stepped once more to Jethro who got up and hugged the young man tightly. “Tomorrow, Tony,” he murmured. 

“Tomorrow, Jethro,” Tony answered. One more kiss and the young man was out of the door, leaving Tobias to grill his old friend about everything that had happened the night before. 

~*~

Four days later, Senior carefully opened Tony's bedroom door to wake him for breakfast. What he saw made his heart melt. 

Tony and Jethro lay in the middle of the kingsize bed, intertwined so he couldn't say where one ended and the other one began. He saw that Jethro was behind Tony and that his son's head rested on one strong arm. 

Quietly, he closed the door again, and gazed down at Tali who was standing next to him. 

“How about we let Daddy and Uncle Gibbs sleep in today? And we go and try to find them something special for breakfast.”

Tali nodded and grabbed her grandfather's hand full of trust while they left the appartement. 

Behind the closed door, in the darkness of the bedroom, Gibbs grumbled in his sleep and pulled Tony a little closer. 

The end


End file.
